ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Roberto
Chef Roberto (born 25 April 1961) is an Italian Chef and professional wrestler, who is currently signed to New Edge Wrestling (NEW). He is the world record holder fastest Spaghetti Bolognese and inventor of the potentially fatal dish Toadfish in Hole. Cooking career Chef Roberto rose to stardom in the 1990s after opening his first restaurant Ristorante della Toscana. The restaurant became well known after a series of food poisoning out breaks. Roberto’s public denials to the press made him a popular celebrity. Ristorante della Toscana closed down in the same year after it was sued for ₤350,000 by Mary Adams for giving her salmonella. In 2004, Roberto opened a new chain of restaurants across Italy, this time to more favourable reviews. He delegated the cooking to his understudy chefs as he concentrated on entering the World Spaghetti Bolognaise Championships. He made his first appearance in 2005 but was knocked out in the semi finals by Chef Alfonso. The aftermath of his loss caught the attention of the press again after Chef Roberto went on the rampage and smashed all the plates and threatened the judges. The police were called and the very next day Roberto was on the front page of Sì Cuoco! From then on Roberto became a cult icon amongst chef and food critics. He was forced to apologise to Chef Alfonso live on the Cookery Channel before being allowed to enter the championships again. Subsequent years saw him break the world record fastest Spaghetti Bolognese. Wrestling career With Chef Roberto’s fame on the rise, it wasn’t long before he broke America when he was given his own TV cookery show on the Cookery Network. Whilst living in America, Chef Roberto began watching New Edge Wrestling and became a fan. He got in touch with NEW and was subsequently asked to give a cookery demonstration at Cold Front 2011. His demonstration was interrupted by Gaf and Kevin Rouser who criticised NEW for giving him TV time and not them. Over the following year, Chef Roberto repeatedly showed up on New Edge Wrestling TV and became one of the most consistent fixtures in its programming, outlasting the majority of the wrestlers. Despite this he was usually interrupted and never completed a demonstration. After New Edge Wrestling closed down, Chef Roberto made a brief appearance during a UPW PPV but this again was interrupted when he was attacked and tied naked to a table, much to Brandy Boss’ horror. After the reformation of NEW, Chef Roberto would again frequent New Edge Wrestling screens but would he again be repeatedly interrupted despite protecting himself with a meat cleaver. Things came to ahead when he was kidnapped by two men wearing fox outfits and bundled into a van. Chef Roberto was officially declared missing and Chef Alfonso made an urgent appeal for his release on behalf of CUNTS (Chef’s Union of Northern Tuscany Society). The following week, CCTV picked up Chef Roberto being thrown out of a van and into the car park. He demanded to be taken to Jesse Styles’ office but when Jesse wasn’t there he instead borrowed his laptop and watched food porn, much to Jesse’s disgust. During Ignite’s Road to Rio special, which took place on a ship, Chef Roberto accidently poisoned the ship’s captain with his newly invented Toadfish in Hole dish and decided to take captain the ship. Unfortunately Chef Roberto steered the ship into shallow waters and the ship ended up at Panama. On a special episode of Ignite, Chef Roberto challenged Kevin Rouser to a wrestling match. Kevin Rouser was victorious when he put Chef Roberto in his Yorkshire Terrier submission hold. A clause in Roberto’s contract meant that he was forced to wrestle more often by NEW’s new owner Inkt. He would wrestle on several occasions and defeated Aaron Johnson, Kazi Sato and Evander Cage in subsequent matches through various contentious means, such as locking Cage in his dressing room and poisoning Johnson with a sponge cake. In October 2012 On New Edge Wrestling’s last Ignite, Inkt put the World Title on the last for all remaining tournament entrants. Nocturnal hit Judas Dathan over the head with a sledgehammer and took off with the belt. Chef Roberto entered the match and pinned a Dathan to become the World Champion. Following Chef Roberto's championship win NEW took a hiatus until late December. Upon the promotion's return, Chef Roberto was not welcomed back and the title was subsequently vacated. At NEW's 6 year anniversary, Chef Roberto made a shock return to defeat Jesse Styles and gain revenge on not being invited back. Category:1961 births Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers